Harry Lies
by Southern Steel
Summary: Based off the song "Alyssa Lies" Harry is being abused and nobody notices but his new found friend. She tells her Daddy. What will he do with this new found knowledge of his little girl's friend?


**_This story is based off the song "Alyssa Lies" by Jason Michael Carroll. I have changed only two words in this song. Instead of Alyssa, it is now Harry and every "She" has been turned to "him." _**

**_This story and the song is about the worst crime imaginable: child abuse. Help stop this terrible crime. Help spare innocent lives. If you or someone you know is being abused, please call this number and get help: 1-800-4-A-CHILD. If you are unsure what to do, check out this website for help: http:/ dream catchers for abused /abuse/report-abuse-2/?gclid=CKTe2IDLnq4CFYFgTAodlALy4Q (No spaces between )_**

**_Together we CAN stop child abuse. We CAN save this innocent little children._**

**_Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Alyssa Lies. _**

**_Harry Lies_**

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day,_

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings. _

Seven year old Alyssa Carroll looked around the playground nervously. It was her first day and she wasn't sure what to do. She had no friends in this town, and no one in her class had been friendly to her. Looking around for any girls around her age, Alyssa walked slowly toward the swings, her head down and not watching where she was going.

She was about halfway to the swings when she ran into someone. Stumbling backwards, Alyssa fell, her hands scraping on a hidden rock in the mulch. She looked up and saw a large boy, about her age, standing above her with two other boys.

"Watch were you're going pip squeak!" the boy snarled, taking a step toward her.

Alyssa just sat there, staring up at the mean looking boy as he towered over her.

"Well, aren't you going to appologize, runt?" the boy asked angerily.

"I'm sorry." Alyssa said quietly.

"Good." the boy grinned, an unpleasent, mean looking grin. He brought his leg back to kick her, when someone stepped between them.

"Leave her alone, Dudley." the small boy with messy brown hair ordered the larger boy.

"Who's going to make me? You?" The boy, Dudley, and his two friends laughed.

"Just leave her alone." the boy said in a quiet, fearful voice.

"Wait till Daddy hears about this, boy." Dudley threatened, pushing Harry roughly as he walked by.

The boy waited til Dudley was gone before turning around to Alyssa who still lay on the ground. He held his hand out to help her up.

"You all right? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Alyssa grabbed his hand, wincing as the scrapes rubbed against his hand. He pulled her to her feet and gave her a friendly smile. She shook her head to answer his question.

"I just scraped my hands when I fell." She said, showing him her hands. They were scraped and a little blood was smeared on her small hands. "Thanks for helping me. I'm Alyssa Carroll."

"Harry Potter." the boy smiled at her and she smiled back. "Here, I can help you with your hands."

Harry led her over to the fence and the two sat down. She held her hands out to him and he took them gently and, pulling a dirty white hankerchief out of his pocket, started cleaning the blood off. She noticed that the hankerchief was a relativly clean except for small areas that were a dark red, almost brown.

"How old are you, Harry?" She asked as he continued cleaning her hands.

"Seven. You?" He smiled up at her. He had bright green eyes that were friendly, yet also seemed to be hiding something.

"Seven." She smiled back. "Who was that boy?"

"My cousin Dudley. He's a bully." The smile faded momentarily, a look of fear coming to his eyes, then being replaced with friendlyness again. "You new here?"

She nodded. "I moved here last week from north of here."

"Neat." Harry's smile grew larger as he put the hankerchief back in the pocket of his to-big jeans that were held tightly together with a belt.

"Thanks." Alyssa said. "Where'd you learn to clean cuts up?"

Again, the smile faded and Alyssa thought he wouldn't answer for a second.

"I've got experiance with it." he finally replied quietly.

She tilted her head and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,_

_And she said to me, "Daddy, Harry lies." _

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before she knew it, the day was over and her Daddy was there to pick her up.

"Daddy!" She shouted when she saw him walking toward her.

She ran forward and jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Hey sweetie, how was your first day?" Her Daddy asked as he carried her down the sidewalk to his car.

"It was good." Alyssa smiled down at him. "I made a new friend! His name's Harry!"

"Oh, and where is Harry?" her Daddy asked.

Alyssa looked around before spotting Harry walking slowly behind Dudley and a really big man.

"Over there." She announced, pointing to where Harry was climbing into the car.

Her Daddy looked where she pointed, but Harry was already in the car and he didn't see anyone. He continued to his car where he put his daughter down and helped her with her seat belt. Then he got in the driver's seat and pulled out of the school.

"Why does Harry lie, Daddy?" Alyssa said suddenly.

_Well, I just brushed it off at first, _

_'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt,_

_Or the things she had seen._

_I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me."_

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to, Sweetie." Her Daddy replied, not understanding what she meant and not wanting to have a big discussion in the car.

He saw Alyssa shake her head before answering.

"No, he lies on purpose."

"What do you mean, Alyssa?" He asked. At her hesitation, he smiled gently at her. "Go ahead, Sweetie, you can tell me."

She took a deep breath before replying.

_And she said, _

_"Harry lies to the classroom._

_Harry lies every day at school._

_Harry lies to the teachers_

_As he tries to cover every bruise._

"He has all these bruises, but he won't tell anyone how he got them." Alyssa told her Daddy. "He lies when anyone asks."

"How do you know he lies, Sweetie?" Her Daddy asked as he pulled into the driveway.

"Because he told me so." Alyssa said simply as she undid her seat belt and slipped out of the car.

"Well how does he lie then?" Her Daddy asked as they walked inside.

"He has this big bruise on his arm," She pointed at her own arm right above the elbow, "And it looks kind of like a hand. When the teacher asked, he said his Uncle grabbed him to keep him from falling down the stairs."

"How is that a lie then?" Her Daddy frowned, not liking where this was going.

Tears formed in his little girl's eyes as she continued.

"He told me at recess that he had to lie or his Uncle would hurt me. He wasn't falling down the stairs like he told the teacher. He told me his Uncle had grabbed him to hold him still while he whipped him with the buckle of his belt."

He stared at his daughter in shock, not sure what to say. How could you explain something like that to a seven year old?

"Why does Harry lie, Daddy?"

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep,_

_As I stepped out the room i heard her say_

_A prayer so soft and sweet._

_"God bless my Mom and my Dad,_

_And my new friend, Harry,_

_Oh, I know he needs you bad! _

Her Daddy put her to sleep that night. After reading to her her favorite storybook, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and tucked her in her bed.

"Good night, Alyssa." he whispered.

"Night Daddy." She yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled as he stood up and started walking out the room. "Don't forget to say your prayers."

"I won't Daddy!" She promised as he flipped the light switch off and stepped out the room.

He stood by the door for a few seconds, listening to her as she started praying.

"God, bless my Mom and my Dad," she started slowly. Then, with a touch of pain and fear in her voice she continued. "And my new friend, Harry. Oh! I know he needs you bad because..."

_Because Harry lies to the classroom._

_Harry lies everyday at school._

_Harry lies to the teachers_

_As he tries to cover every bruise._

"Please keep Harry safe, God." She finished. "Don't let him have to lie anymore. In Jesus name, Amen!"

Her Daddy stood outside the door, tears in his eyes as he listened to his little girl's prayer for her new friend. Not sure what to do, he went back downstairs and tried to figure out what to do for his little girl.

Every day of that week passed by the same. Every day, Alyssa would go to school and come home telling how Harry lies. With every passing day, her stories grew bigger and her crying lasted longer. Every night, little Alyssa would pray for God to bless Harry and make it to where he didn't have to lie anymore.

Friday night came and her Daddy stood outside of her room as his sweet little daughter prayed once more. "Please, God, I don't know how much longer Harry can lie. Please make it to where he doesn't have to lie anymore. In Jesus name. Amen."

Her Daddy had tears in his eyes as he lay down in bed that night and wrestled with his thoughts.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years,_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears._

_I knew exactly what I had to do,_

_But when we got to school on Monday, _

_I heard the news..._

He knew that his daughter was making things up. He knew little Harry was being abused. He had seen his bull of an uncle and his large cousin and knew that Harry-small, skinny, hurting Harry-was not treated the way a little child should be.

He made up his mind. On Monday, he would tell the teacher to take Harry to the side and question him privatly about his home life. He would report little Harry's abuse. He just hoped he wasn't to late.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad,_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger_

_With every question that she asked,_

_Until I felt the tears run down my face,_

_And I told her that Harry wouldn't be at school today. _

Monday came, and he walked Alyssa into her classroom. Alyssa held her Daddy's hand as she looked around the classroom for Harry. She didn't see him anywhere, then she noticed how everyone had tears in their eyes. She looked at her teacher who sat at her desk, head in her hands, sobs shaking her body as she cried.

"Daddy, why is everyone so sad?" She asked.

Her Daddy didn't answer as he looked around the quiet room. He saw a flower covered desk. A lump in his throat, he walked over to the desk and looked down at the name tag: _Harry Potter. _

_'Oh please don't let me be to late!' _He pleaded silently.

"Why is there flowers on Harry's desk, Daddy?" Alyssa looked up at her Daddy, not understanding why tears were forming in his eyes.

He didn't answer his daughter as he gently picked up a note attached to a vase of flowers and silently read it: _We'll miss you, Harry. Rest in Peace. _The lump in his throat grew bigger as his daughter asked one last question.

"Where's Harry, Daddy?"

Tears pouring from his eyes, her Daddy swallowed the lump in his throat and answered his daughter quietly.

"Alyssa, Harry won't be at school today."

"Why not, Daddy?" Alyssa asked, fear in her eyes.

"Because..."

_Cause he doesn't lie in the classroom,_

_He doesn't lie anymore at school._

_Harry lies with Jesus, _

_Because there's nothing anyone would do. _

Alyssa's Daddy took her home and let her cry herself to sleep against his chest. As she slept, he turned the TV on and tears filled his eyes as the news came on.

_Seven year old Harry Potter passed away this weekend. When little Harry was one years old, his parents died in a car crash, leaving him with his Aunt and Uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. For years, this innocent boy has been brutally abused. This past weekend, Vernon Dursley beat his young nephew to death. Vernon and Petunia are now in jail and their eight year old son, Dudley, is now in the state's care. Funeral services will be tonight at six at Fox Funeral Home._

That night, Alyssa and her Mommy and Daddy went to the funeral for little Harry. Tears filled the whole congregations eyes as they sung hymns and viewed little Harry's body one last time. Alyssa's Daddy held her tightly as they stared down at the still body of Harry Potter. Tears filled his eyes as Alyssa said her final good-bye to her little friend.

"I'm going to miss you, Harry." She said through the tears. "Don't worry though. You don't have to lie to God."

They moved on with one last glance. As her Daddy buckled her up, Alyssa looked up at him and tears came to his eyes as she asked one last time...

_Tears filled my eyes_

_Why my little girls asked me _

_Why Harry lies._

_Oh Daddy, oh Daddy! Tell me why_

_Harry lies. _


End file.
